


dream weaver

by hyuckiesboy (Theoo)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, little seongjoong vent blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/hyuckiesboy
Summary: the universe was made for you.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	dream weaver

hongjoong is a weaver of dreams. he stitches the constellations of beauty marks on seonghwa’s stomach with each kiss. they’ve got time.

a soft orange glow spills through the curtains, leaving a blade of light against seonghwa’s neck. cold fingers press into the dip of his collarbones. splayed out on a downy pillow, his dark hair frames his face like a halo. hongjoong smiles and something about the action makes seonghwa spread his legs a little wider. he only wants to give, pour out his heart through the cracks in his ribs for hongjoong to take. 

pressed against seonghwa’s chest is the universe, breath so slow just to listen to the skipping beat of his heart. hongjoong leaves a purple blossom against his skin as if to say  _ this is mine _ . seonghwa belongs to no one else. 

tears sting the corners of his eyes for some omniscient, overwhelming reason. for the promise of maybe, just maybe, infinite mornings together. maybe. 

crinkled white sheets wrap around seonghwa’s thighs. they beg of him to stay. it would be better to leave now, but he is empty, aching in a way that can only be filled by hongjoong. seonghwa swears he sees stars in hongjoong’s eyes right before the kiss. it is terribly fascinating. 

he cries into the mouth of the one man who has enough of him to break his heart. hongjoong drinks his tears. they’re sweet. 

fingers wind in his hair. seonghwa has a perfect view of the flowers growing in hongjoong’s smile, the glittering fairies that can’t help but giggle when they see his face, and the clouds that float around his head. 

those warm eyes tell him not to cry. he will live another day. everything goes. the atmosphere thins. seonghwa breathes a little easier, even as that cold touch around his neck tightens. something warm in him grows, something that could never be truly explained in words. 

seonghwa moans something that sounds like  _ i’m in love with you _ . hongjoong never hears. 

they kiss, the moon blinds the sun, and somewhere, a star blinks into existence. 

  
  



End file.
